


An Invitation

by smolwarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/pseuds/smolwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen invites Elena to accompany him on a trip to Ferelden</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

Elena Trevelyan sat atop the empty watchtower, legs dangling over the edge, as she watched Skyhold settle for the evening. Shortly after relocating to the castle she noticed no one ever came to this tower so it quickly became her personal space. She would go there to think, relax, or be alone and if anyone ever noticed her there they didn’t bother her. Closing her eyes, Elena leaned back as the breeze gently fluttered her hair about her face and the setting sun warmed her back.

“I thought I would find you here,” a soft voice sounded out behind her.

A smile stretched across Elena’s face. “I would invite you to sit but there’s only room for one,” she replied, not bothering to turn around.

“So it would seem,” her visitor said with a chuckle.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Elena open her eyes as a gloved hand came over her shoulder. She reached out for the offered hand and used it to help her stand, aware of the other just above her hip ready to catch her should something happen. She looked up into Cullen’s golden eyes as she stepped down into the main square of the watchtower.

“I don’t recall telling you where I was, so tell me, Commander, how did you find me?” Elena teased. She told Cullen about her visits to the tower and he had come to get her down more than a few times.

Instead of answering Cullen leaned down and pulled her into a gentle kiss, his hands finding purchase on her waist as hers tangled in the fur at the base of his neck. Even though it had been nearly eight months since their first kiss on the battlements their relationship hadn’t progressed much further than where it was then. A few stolen kisses here, glances across the war table there, and enough flirting from both sides to drive their companions mad. It was difficult to build a relationship when more time was spent apart than together.

Elena sighed as Cullen broke their kiss, which didn’t last nearly long enough in her opinion. If it was up to her, she and the Templar would be doing more than just kissing but it was far too soon for any of that.

“Cassandra says you’re going to the Exalted Plains in the morning.”

She let her hands fall to Cullen’s chest and sighed. She had only been in Skyhold for 10 days she was already leaving again.

“Yes. Solas has urgent matters to attend to there. One of his friends, a spirit, has been summoned against its will and I promised to help him save it.” She felt too guilty about leaving to look at him so she stared at her reflection in his armor as she spoke. “The sooner we deal with this the better. The longer it’s out of the fade the more likely it is to be corrupted.”

“When will you return?” Cullen asked as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“In about three weeks if I’m lucky. But it could take a couple months before I’m able to come back. Since I’ll be in Orlais, I’ll be meeting Josephine in Val Royeaux before returning. I’m sorry, Cullen. I know I said I would stay in Skyhold more–,”

She was cut off when Cullen moved one of his hands from her waist to her chin, using it to tilt her face upwards in order to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

“Don’t be,” he said, brushing a loose strand of her hair back into place.

“You could come with me,” Elena smiled up at him. “When was the last time you went any further than the kitchens?”

“As tempting as that is, Inquisitor, Skyhold would descend into chaos without me,” Cullen replied. “Did you know Sera somehow managed to put bees in one of the training dummies last week? Imagine what she’d do if I wasn’t here.”

Elena laughed long and loud at the thought. “Perhaps you’re right.” She took a step back and turned to face the courtyard, then walked to where she was previously sitting. “Cullen, I,” she started. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but she couldn’t muster up the courage to say any of them. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

She heard him clear his throat before speaking. “Elena,” he started.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name; rarely did he call her anything other than Inquisitor. She turned back around and approached him, her eyes searching his for any hint as to what was going to come next.

“We have some dealings in Ferelden and I was,” he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at her, something he did when he was nervous or anxious. “I was hoping you might accompany me when you return, of course.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly. The commander never asked her assistance or presence somewhere unless he needed her help.

“What? No!” He reeled back, as though he was struck “I would rather explain there, if you wish to go,” he offered looking back up at her.

Her eyes shone with the last of the fading light as she looked back at him, “I would love to.”

Cullen let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’ll make the necessary arrangements,” he smiled at her.

A sharp gust of cold air blew by them, causing Elena to shiver. Cullen took off his cloak and wrapped it around her to shield her from the wind and keep her warm.

“We should head back down, it’s gone dark and it’ll only get colder,” he grasped her hands in his in an attempt to warm them. “I also have reports that need to be finished. I’ll walk you to the castle,” he said as he brought her hands up to his face and kissed each of her fingers. Cullen intertwined their fingers together as they started walking back down the battlements.

“Thank you for the offer, but actually, I would like to join you. There’s still a few hours before I need to go to bed,” Elena said, her words muffled by the fur from his cloak gathered around her face.   
Cullen stopped and looked at her. “I would enjoy the company.”

Elena beamed up at him as she stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss, surprised when she felt his free hand at the small of her back pulling her in for a deeper kiss.


End file.
